snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeggred Nalaar
Appearance Jeggred stands at 5'11 and weighs a lean 150. He has the typical runner's body, being fairly skinny but is all muscle. His upbringing allowed him to become fast and agile, and when he's not doing business he likes to keep in shape. Jeggred has a very pale complection, partially due to the climate of Icilee, and partially due to he does most of his work at night. He also has Black hair and White eyes, yes you read that right, white eyes. An oddity, the color of his pupils is as white as the rest of his eyes, only a thin outline can be seen when one looks close enough. This odd coloration has lead many people to believe he's blind, but in fact his vision is 20-20, though it does make a great ice breaker. When out an about, Jeggred allows himself to at least look fairly decent for his customers. He wears fine black dress pants, and a nice white shirt to go along with it. Though it is rarely seen, due to the fact he always wears a fine leather trench coat and black Ivy Hat. He claims that it makes him look more fashionable, but truthfully it's a custom jacket, with a fair amount of pockets on the inside. It's helpful because it hides his ammo, gun, wallet, knife, and anything else he usually has with him without anyone noticing any of the items. He does however, wear comfortable shoes, not dress shoes. Mostly its because of stated above, were he likes to go for a run or walk every so often. Also on colder days, he's sometimes seen with a black and white checkered scarf, that manages to wrap around his neck and fall about gut length on his body. (This scarf makes most people believe his favorite colors are black and white, which in truth isn't, he just looks the best in those colors in his opinion.) Personality Jeggred is the shrewd business man through and through. A customer? He's the most honest and decent person you'll ever meet, buying or selling he'll never steer you wrong. A competitor? He's the most low-down, devious, despicable asshole you've ever seen. Willing to go as far as death threats and (in extreme cases) kidnappings to get you to back off his turf. Those foolish enough to call his bluff have regretted it every day. However his true personalty lies when there's no business to be had (rare times indeed). He's greedy, manipulative, and cunning no matter what the case, and that's how most people (outside the market) see him. He isn't afraid to manipulate anyone to get what he wants. Jeggred's entire life is dedicated to making money. A few have seen him giving food to local orphans, while he was claiming he'd come from that life and wanted to make life easier for them. However truthfully he hopes they'll become successful like he is and eventually come spend their money at his shops. In fact probably the best way to describe Jeggred would be a mercenary. He goes where the money goes, no ties to anyone or anything if someone else is willing to pay more. He does a damn good job at what he's paid to do though, and you won't find him turning down a lot of job offers. Hobbies Jeggred’s main hobby is gun collecting, of all sorts. Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, he isn’t picky. He mostly likes to collect them for the most important reason: profit. People on the black market are always willing to pay huge sums of money for weapons, however he does keep the best guns (in his opinion) to himself, but for the right price, he’d even give those up. Background Jeggred grew up in the capital city Cyrko in Icilee as an orphan. Abandoned on the streets at five, he couldn’t remember anything before then, just his name and where he was. Life’s hard as an orphan, especially in a country as cold as Icilee, it was a tough life growing up, even in the ever booming economy of Icilee, it was still rare to find a kind enough Samaritan for an orphan. Especially considering he was in the poorest area of the capital city. Every day he would wander the market, looking for scraps, he would become even more fascinated by how much money these merchants were making. How could they charge so much for a loaf of bread, and everyone accept it? People were willing to waste money like that? Jeggred had to be apart of this system. Jeggred started working for them when he was 10. Who you may ask? Anyone who’d hire him. They didn’t care, all they cared about was making sure the jobs got done. Most of them involved the black market, drugs, stolen goods, etc. Through his quick deliveries and lack of complaining or questions, he was given more advanced jobs, like blackmail and information gathering. These skills would help him to pursue his actual dream, to be the richest man in Icilee. After working for the Black Market and Planning for 8 years, Jeggred decided to put his plan into motion. Because of his hard work over the years, those in the black market came to trust him, and that allowed him to have connections in the black market. Using them, Jeggred was able to snag produce, gems, and other various goods for cheap, mostly from robbers, thieves, murderers, etc, to sell every thing slightly cheaper than the other merchants. The same items for lower prices? It’s no wonder he has so many loyal customers (Wal-Mart anyone?). They’re so loyal in fact, no one’s noticed the increases in prices since the sixth month he opened. Now his goods are some of the most expensive, so people believe they’re of higher quality, and thus want them more. Jeggred has cheated and stole to get to the seat of power, but he never lied to his customers, that’d just be bad business. However years of the same old, same old, began to bore him, immensely. He wanted more excitement in his life, and thus he returned to his roots. With the long war over, there was a huge supply of guns, and an even bigger demand for them. One of his friends let him try a revolver out, and after firing the six-shots at a target, he knew they were just what he wanted. Jeggred devoted the next few years researching, manipulating, and swindling his way into the arms dealership in secrecy, while maintaining his current marketplace standing as well. However, to keep the good graces of his connections, occasionally he will do a job for the Black Market, but they haven’t contacted him for one in over a year. Weapons/Equipment Jeggred’s carries a variety of guns with him at all times. Being a fairly successful merchant, one can never be too careful. He’s usually carrying a standard six-shot revolver. He carries 24 extra bullets for the revolver, which he keeps in varies pockets on his coat. He also carries around a six inch hunting knife, for those foolish enough to try and steal his wallet or guns. Magick Psychic, mind reading to be exact. Its how Jeggrad is able to slowly gain people’s trust and somehow know all the prices everywhere, everyone assumes he is just well versed in everything, but he can freely enter and exit anyone’s mind. However, he can only look for specific things at a time, he can’t just waltz in and start looking at everything, Jeggred has to know what he’s looking for ahead of time in order to read someone’s mind. RP Details *'RP' - Chronicles of Rathya *'Created/Played By' - Cheesemore Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters